Getting Started
This is walkthrough of all the menus for those who are lost with the menus. For those starting a new game, you have to play a tutorial with some optional parts. You may find that at another page. Menus There are five main game menus to consider which are all found on the bottom of the screen. Each is indicated by a blue background with an icon on it, and will turn yellow when selected. They consist of: Dynamons Here you can edit your team or evolve, level up, sell or inspect the Dynamons you have collected through your adventure. Store Here you can make purchases for in-game items with real world currency as well as claim your Daily Chest. The Daily Chest's level rises by one each consecutive day you get it. You can purchase Gems as well as two other tiers of chests: Epic and Super. You can also use your Gems earned through purchases or in-game from levels to buy extras like more space in your box for Dynamons or a refill of stamina. World Here you will find Dynadex, Adventures, Story Mode, Friends and if not purchased the Starter Pack tabs. The Starter Pack costs real world currency. Dynadex is similar to the Dynamon Inventory, however this shows all the Dynamons you have collected. If they have evolved or been sold you can still view them here, however this does not show which Dynamons you are currently in possession of and the quantity. Use the Dynamon inventory button in the Dynamons tab for this. Story Mode is the main game which includes of multiple levels with increasing difficulty as you progress. Adventures are levels that are separate to the story that help you develop stronger Dynamons. Summoning Stone Here you have three options: Rare Summon, Special Summon or Buddy Summon. Both Rare and Special Summon cost 5 Gems, however Special offers you a guaranteed Dynamon listed on it. Rare Summons and Special summons offer you for 5 Gems a 3-5 star rarity Dynamon which can include rare Evolution Material, rare Level-Up Material or if lucky, a Mythical Dynamon. Buddy summon uses Buddy Points which are earned from using Friends to Support you in Story Mode and Adventures. They cost 500 and will give you a random 1-6 star rarity Dynamon which can be evolution material or level-up material. Settings Here you can change the game sounds and game music to be on or off, as well as register an account with the game to save your progress. It is suggested that you do this as the game may crash and you may lose your data, however progress would not be lost if registered. Gameplay This game is a matching game, which involves you moving orbs around to make matches of 3 or more to deal damage to Dynamons on screen. Depending on your team, level, skills and how many orbs you match you deal damage which is then dealt randomly or if selected, at a targeted Dynamon. You can make combos to deal more damage and can pull off Mass Attacks. In order to do Mass Attacks, you need to match 5 or more orbs in a single move. You can pull off multiple Mass Attacks if you have multiple Dynamons of the same element or are lucky to have made multiple matches of 5 orbs in combos or free fall of orbs.